


The Old-fashioned Gentleman

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Tuck Hansen. CIA agent. Ass-kicker. Traditional man.





	The Old-fashioned Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally posted 02/26/15 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

I met Tuck at my sister’s wedding as an 18-year-old getting ready to graduate from high school. I was one of eight bridesmaids. Thank God I had helped pick out the [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sofiehouse.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2FA%2F-%2FA-Line-V-Neck-Short-Teal-Blue-Chiffon-Ruched-Wedding-Guest-Bridesmaid-Dress-With-Straps.jpg&t=YWJjMGNiMzNhYTgyYjVlZTE0M2ViMDA1ZGVkYWVlNjc2ZmRlNTEzNyxLRnVrYTd3ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_wYct1kQ6YHPpS5PInURhA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethomashardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112164465944%2Fthe-old-fashioned-gentleman&m=1). After all the hoopla dwindled down, I had decided to find a quiet place to rid myself of my high heels.

I sat on a bench in the gazebo far from the reception, removed my shoes and had a few minutes of peace. There was no way in hell I’d take part in the catching of the bouquet. At least not at the rate I was going. I heard the sound of dress shoes hitting stone ground. I didn’t turn to look but then I heard a voice with a British accent.

“You’re missing out on all the fun, love.”

I turned to look at the stranger then. He stood at 5'10 with brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a classic tux minus the tie. The first three buttons were undone, the gold cross hanging from his neck glinted in the sunlight.

I hadn’t known what to say so I said nothing.He climbed the two steps of the gazebo and leaned against one of the pillars.

“Unless this isn’t really your thing?”

“I’d be a horrible person if I had declined to be a bridesmaid for my sister’s wedding. I would never hear the end of it.”

“Well,” he said looking around,“this is a good a place as any to get away. Your feet must have been hurting some with those things.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you mind if I…?” he asked while he motioned to empty side of the bench.

“Um…sure, go ahead.”

He took off his suit jacket. I didn’t know what he was doing until he laid it over my lap. I sat on one end and he on the other. His left ankle rested on his right knee, his arm across the back of the bench. His eyes seemed intent on burning a hole through my cheek. I hated when people stared at me.

“What?” I had asked.

“Analise! Oh, there you are!  _Ándale, niña._  It’s almost time to catch the bouquet.”

I turned to see my sister with her hands on her hips. Even in a wedding dress she was scary.

“Bu-” She gave me a look and I heard a chuckle behind me. “I’ll be right there, Yvette.”

She walked away with a “You better be!”

I had just about screamed when I felt a hand on my calf. I watched him slip my shoes onto my feet from a crouched position in front of me. He stood and extended a hand to me. I accepted it.

“Come on Cinderella, time to get you back to the ball.”

On our way back, I asked for his name.

“Tuck.”

We reached the reception tent. Just when I was about to excuse myself, a brunette, blue-eyed stranger a little taller than Tuck approached.

“Tuck, you should take a look at the bridesmaids. They are- Oh! Sorry I didn’t see you…standing there.” The man sent a look my way and a different one Tuck’s way. Tuck broke the silence.

“Don’t you have a bouquet to catch?”

“You mean “not catch”.“

I gave a small wave before I joined a small group standing on the dancefloor behind my sister.

Long story short: the bouquet hit my head and landed in my hands. I was congratulated by all the women in attendance. I had wandered back outside with aforementioned object in hand. I stared at the roses and pearl inserts like they would give me an answer. A familiar suit jacket landed on my shoulders.

"You should go back inside. It’s getting colder.”

“You usually worry about people you don’t know?”

“No. So who’s the lucky guy?”

“Well, his name is Duke. He’s really loyal…but it would be really great if he could stop getting out of the yard.”

He scoffed before he laughed.

“I almost believed you.”

I turned my head to look at him. Had the dress shirt been tighter, I feared he would’ve busted it at the seams. He smiled at me.

We spent the night outside, talking until it was time to go home.

He left before I could give him his jacket.

I checked the pockets at home when I heard the sound of paper in the jacket.

_Just in case. - Tuck_

The note said and underneath that was his number.

And thus began our little dance.

* * *

The next time I saw him was at a family function. I was setting up the tables when I heard someone behind me, thinking it was my mom I didn’t turn.

“I take it you didn’t find my number.”

“I found it. I just don’t have the guts to call or text someone I’ve only met once but I guess I can’t use that excuse anymore.”

Our conversation ended there, and I was ready to strangle someone. That someone was a friend of a friend. He was such a creep. 

I was getting a case of beer from the kitchen. I hadn’t heard anyone come in behind me. When I turned, there he was: the creep.

“Do you think we could stay here for a while? Just you and me.”

“No, I do not think so.”

“Why not?” he took a step closer but stopped. He was looking behind me.

“Analise, love, there you are!”

I smiled and Tuck pressed a kiss to my temple.

“You ready to get back to the party?”

I nodded. He took the beer from my hands and we walked out together, left creepman looking like an idiot.

“I have no idea how I’m going to thank you.”

“You could introduce me to your parents.”

“Why?”

“I can’t very well take you on a date without being complemented by your mother and intimidated by your father.”

“Don’t forget my siblings.”

“Of course. How could I forget those three sisters? That weight-lifting brother?”

“Alright, alright. Keep in mind I warned you.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

Needless to say meeting the family went well, so did the first date. And the second. And the dates after that too. Seven months - yeah, seven- of casual dating went by and in August we cemented that girlfriend/boyfriend status. After August though, we didn’t exactly see too much of each other. There were texts and short calls but talking in person is better.

* * *

I woke up when Tuck called Halloween morning.

“Hello?”

“Did I wake you?”

“No. Maybe. Yes. Ugh.” He laughed.

“It’s your favorite day of the year remember? I’ll call back later if you want to go back to sleep.”

“I haven’t heard from you in a week and you’re already trying to end this conversation. I’m not even going to mention what this call is probably costing  _you._ ”

“What are you going to do tonight?”

“Give out candy. I’ll probably paint my face too.”

“What will you be?”

“Broken doll.”

“Sounds creepy already.”

“I miss you. When will you get back?”

“I’ll be back just in time for Christmas. I’m sorry I won’t be there for your birthday.”

“It can’t be helped. Don’t apologize for something you’re not in control of.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“I have no idea but you are really lucky…I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I heard chatter on the other end. “ ‘Ey! Do you mind? I’m trying to talk to my woman here…Shut up or I will shut you up.”

“You probably need to get back to saving the world and I have a lot of stuff to do today.”

“I’ll call you on your birthday. I promise you, love.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

My birthday rolled around a month later. True to his word, he called.

“Good morning and happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“So what does the birthday girl have planned?”

“I opted for a night in. It’s safer for everyone.”

We talked for a bit longer before hanging up.

My bedroom door opened and my mother walked in holding a vase filled with [roses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhdwallpaper.freehdw.com%2F0001%2Fnature-landscapes_widewallpaper_rose-bouquet_9505.jpg&t=YmNkOWVlYjJhODVkYzdmYjE2MDUwMTE0YzBiNTk3Mjg0Zjc2MDBiNSxLRnVrYTd3ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_wYct1kQ6YHPpS5PInURhA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethomashardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112164465944%2Fthe-old-fashioned-gentleman&m=1).

“These just got here. Guess who they’re from?”

She handed me the card that came with the roses.

_For the birthday girl that has my heart and the patience I don’t have._ _-Tuck_

“I’ve won the lottery with this one, ma.”

“You guys haven’t…?”

“What?…No. He hasn’t even tried anything.”

“A year without sex? You just might have found yourself the last traditional gentleman.”

“I…have found the unicorn.”

“Now come on, get out of bed. You may be the birthday girl but that doesn’t mean you’ll be doing nothing.”

During dinner, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” I wondered who had decided to visit so late. I opened the door and there he was, standing in the glow of the porch light.

“Surprise!”, he smiled.

“How? When?”

“This morning after I called you. My boss gave me extended holidays starting today. I won’t have to go back to work until after New Years.”

* * *

We spent our holidays and birthdays together. He even took me to Paris for our 2nd year anniversary…after he asked my parents if it was okay.

A few weeks after Paris, I went to his new luxury [condo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fparkplaceduparc.com%2Fimages%2Ffloorplans%2Ffloorplan_level301.jpg&t=Mjc2NWI1ZWUzNWIzMWY2NTMzMDMyOTg2ZTJkODYzNWIzMzViNTVhNyxLRnVrYTd3ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_wYct1kQ6YHPpS5PInURhA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethomashardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112164465944%2Fthe-old-fashioned-gentleman&m=1) for a housewarming party that I had helped plan.

“Can you get the glasses from the top shelf?”

“Yeah.”

He walked into the kitchen while he pulled on one of his more well-fitted shirts. I made myself busy by putting the finishing touches on some the the food. I heard him get the glasses down. His arms slid around my waist and  his chin found its usual spot on my shoulder.

“What would I do without you?”

“Run to Franklin.”

Then Franklin came through the door.

“Lovebirds, you don’t mind if I brought a date, right?”

Some time during the party, Tuck had excused himself but he returned shortly after.

“Ladies, gentlemen. I’d like to thank you for being here. I’d also like to thank my beautiful girlfriend. Without her, you wouldn’t even have known I moved.”  

Chuckles rang through the room. He came to stand in front of me. I stared at him, I wondered what he was doing and why he was staring at me like he was.

And then I was staring down at him, on one knee with an open ring box.

“Analise…will you marry me?”

I thought for a second before I gave him my answer. I thought of the time we spent with each other: the good and the bad, because there were bad times. I  _knew_  in my heart of hearts there would never be anyone else.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“She said yes, man!” FDR exclaimed.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Franklin.” I said as Tuck slipped the ring onto my finger.

* * *

After everyone went home, everything was cleaned and put away, I could finally let it sink in: I had a fiancé, I was going to get married. All of this because of a chance meeting with a handsome stranger at my  _sister’s_  wedding.

I sat on the leather couch in his living room in some pajama shorts and an old band t-shirt, hair up in a messy bun. The brilliant[ claddagh ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gemvara.com%2Fjewelry%2Fking-claddagh-ring%2Fheart-aquamarine-18k-yellow-gold-ring-with-sapphire%2Ffnmj9&t=NDQ5ZTYzYzc1YTA1YjYwMGZhOWQ0MDdkOWU2ZmNjOTBhZGFjMmJkOSxLRnVrYTd3ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_wYct1kQ6YHPpS5PInURhA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethomashardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112164465944%2Fthe-old-fashioned-gentleman&m=1) shone bright in the dim light. It had replaced the [simpler](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fthumbs3.ebaystatic.com%2Fd%2Fl225%2Fm%2FmXx1mLhEalNGocwegGHrGyg.jpg&t=NDVjOTEyYmE5NTU2NzhmYTUxNjdhYjFmMTBlODEwODNhNGI5YjkyYyxLRnVrYTd3ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_wYct1kQ6YHPpS5PInURhA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethomashardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112164465944%2Fthe-old-fashioned-gentleman&m=1) one I’d had since I was 7-years-old.

Tuck walked into the living room wearing a pair of sweatpants and flopped down on the couch next to me. I tucked myself into his side when he put his arm around me.

“What are you going to do with the other ring?” he asked.

“I figured I’d give it to our youngest daughter.”

“Youngest? Just how many do you plan on having?”

“Minimum of three.”

“Maximum?”

“Ask me in 15 years.”

I looked down at my ring.

“This one will go to our son when he finds the right woman.”

I looked at him. He looked at me the way my dad looks at my mother. Like even if his world was falling apart, I could make everything right just by looking at him.

He slanted his mouth over mine. I shuddered.

Something about how he could be a gentleman in the streets and the experienced lover I knew he was behind closed doors.

His tongue slid over mine. I felt a hand in my hair before I realized that he had somehow managed to remove my hair tie. I made a small noise in the back of my throat when I felt roughened fingertips touch the skin of my inner thigh.

Usually, I’d stopped his hand but I didn’t want him to stop.

His hand stopped only when his thumb touched the edge of my shorts. He pulled away to look at me and smiled.

“We should probably go to bed now.”

“Uh-huh.”

I marveled at his back muscles as he got up from the couch. He offered me his hand and I took it.

“I promise you won’t regret it.”

“This or marrying you.”

He pulled me to him so that we were only a hair width apart.

“Both.”


End file.
